


il sole è per pochi

by harscrow



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-2x08
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: La prima volta che è Aureliano a baciarlo, il cuore di Spadino inizia a battere fortissimo. Sembra quasi che je vole schizza’ fori dar petto, l’infame.Nun t’azzarda’, gli comanda Spadino, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di andarsene così presto.Aureliano lo stringe dal colletto della giacca, nocche bianche per la tensione, come se lasciando la presa potesse venir meno anche il coraggio che l’ha spinto sulle labbra del suo zingaro. Suo. E quann’era successo? Su’ padre je l’aveva sempre detto: “Li zingari so’ tutti ladri”. Er vecchio c’aveva avuto ragione, perché Spadino j’aveva rubato l’anima, ma Aureliano in cambio s’era pijato la sua.





	il sole è per pochi

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da una delle mie canzoni preferite di Salmo, "L'alba".

La prima volta che è Aureliano a baciarlo, il cuore di Spadino inizia a battere fortissimo. Sembra quasi che je vole schizza’ fori dar petto, l’infame. _Nun t’azzarda’_ , gli comanda Spadino, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di andarsene così presto.

 

Aureliano lo stringe dal colletto della giacca, nocche bianche per la tensione, come se lasciando la presa potesse venir meno anche il coraggio che l’ha spinto sulle labbra del suo zingaro. Suo. E quann’era successo? Su’ padre je l’aveva sempre detto: “Li zingari so’ tutti ladri”. Er vecchio c’aveva avuto ragione, perché Spadino j’aveva rubato l’anima, ma Aureliano in cambio s’era pijato la sua.

 

È una notte difficile, una di quelle in cui la solitudine minaccia di inghiottirti vivo e intero se non la scacci col calore umano. Aureliano è stanco di sviare, c’ha provato a rifugiarsi fra le cosce morbide di Nadia, solo per poi affondare ancora di più perché la rotta era mal calcolata dal principio. Ripiegare non funziona. È fra le gambe di Spadino che vuole fermarsi, e la verità è che ci pensa da mesi senza trovare la forza di ammetterlo neppure a se stesso. Ma stanotte è diverso. Stanotte hanno detto addio a Lele, l’hanno visto bruciare assieme ai suoi meriti e i suoi peccati, e Aureliano ha capito che la morte non si degna nemmeno di guardarti in faccia quando decide di prenderti per mano. Nessuno è padrone del tempo che ha, è una mera illusione per tirare avanti. Tutto così fragile, tutto sbajato, oggi ce stai e domani no. Questa è una lezione che Aureliano si è rifiutato di ascoltare finché non gliel’hanno ripetuta con cadenza talmente massacrante che gli si è finalmente conficcata nel cervello, un monito che sanguina.

 

Spadino dal canto suo non sa esattamente cosa stia succedendo, e addirittura si domanda se il dolore non l’abbia frastornato, fatto impazzire a tal punto da averlo trascinato in una crudele fantasia ad occhi aperti. Eppure, tutte le altre volte che Aureliano gli ha fatto visita in sogno per stringerlo e amarlo, Spadino non riusciva mai a sentire il suo odore. Adesso, invece, Spadino respira forte, a fondo, come se non l’avesse mai fatto prima, e il profumo di Aureliano è ovunque dentro e fuori di lui. Sta succedendo davvero. Ha ammazzato Teo e sta baciando Aureliano. Si è cambiato la giacca, ma è la sua coscienza ad essersi macchiata di sangue, e per quella non esiste fuoco purificatore. Ora Spadino sa che nemmeno Dio esiste, perché se ci fosse qualcuno lassù non avrebbe premiato la morte di un innocente con un tocco di paradiso. Teo era come l’agnello che gli aveva fatto sgozzare Manfredi: nun c’entrava niente, nun aveva chiesto d’esse ammazzato, nun se lo meritava. Proprio come lui non merita la lingua rovente di Aureliano che si spinge contro la sua, ma Spadino non rifiuterebbe questa mano fortunata per niente, nessuno al mondo.

“È da quanno m’hai detto che te vedevi co’ uno che lo volevo fa’.” ansima piano Aureliano, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Forse pure da prima. Te volevo solo vede’ felice, Spadi’, ma nun ce la faccio più a pensare che te tocca n’artro.”

 

_N’è più un problema_ , pensa Spadino. Una lacrima stronza, invadente, corre fra le sue ciglia nere. Ora è lui che si aggrappa alla giacca di Aureliano, ora è lui che stringe per non fuggire, non cadere. “Sono felice solo co’ te.” sussurra nel silenzio che avvolge l’albergo vuoto. “Ma te che voi da me, Aurelia’?”

 

Il più grande risponde con un altro bacio, ma Spadino lo respinge. “No.” Sussurra, tira fuori la sua arma bianca dalla tasca e fa scattare la lama che scintilla sotto la luce al neon e lo sguardo confuso di Aureliano.

 

“Me lo devi di’, me devi da’ qualcosa.” insiste Spadino. “Lo vuoi sape’ che stavo facendo prima? Ho piantato questo coltello nella gola di quello con cui me vedevo. Ho ucciso una persona, Aurelia’, l’unica che m’abbia mai voluto pe’ quello che sono. Alex l’aveva rapito e me stava a ricatta’, diceva che voleva portarlo a casa e farlo parla’. E io l’ho dovuto ammazzare come n’animale, così non m’ammazzavano a me.”

 

Gli occhi limpidi di Aureliano si incupiscono, la bocca felina si arcua in un’espressione di sconcerto. Senza dire una parola, chiude la mano di Spadino fra le sue, risale fino al coltello e glielo sfila dalle dita. Lentamente fa rientrare la lama nel manico e ripone l’arma nella tasca dell’altro. “Nun so’ bravo co’ le parole, Spadi’. Resta qua co’ me, che magari fino all’alba le trovo. Resta co’ me perché solo a te vojo.”

 

“Sei sicuro che me voi davvero?” Spadino glielo deve chiedere, perché un cuore spezzato due volte n’è bono più a niente. “N’te basta chiude l’occhi e fare finta de sta’ co’ ‘na femmina.”

 

“Lo so. Lo so che sei n’omo, Spadi’.” 

 

Come se volesse provarglielo, Aureliano china il capo, le dita che accarezzano la nuca di Spadino mentre poggia le labbra sulla pelle candida del suo collo, appena sotto l’orecchio. I baci scendono lenti lungo la giugulare, strappano un gemito al più piccolo, e Aureliano avanza con cautela fino a quando la schiena di Spadino non incontra il muro e i suoi fianchi danzano in avanti. Un’offerta che Aureliano afferra, letteralmente, portando una mano sulla patta dei pantaloni. Non ha mai toccato prima un cazzo che non sia il suo, e perfino sentire Spadino indurirsi sotto il tessuto dei jeans gli provoca la vertigine di un salto nel vuoto.

 

C’è già passato, Spadino. Lo sa che vuol dire, glielo legge in faccia. “Va tutto bene.” lo rassicura, accarezzandogli le guance, un sorriso sulle labbra arrossate. “Guarda che funziona uguale al tuo.”

 

E la ricompensa più bella è sentire la risata tranquilla di Aureliano.

 

Aureliano che si sveglia ogni giorno prendendo la decisione di non temere niente e nessuno, e ora vuole prendersi Spadino anche se questo significa varcare una soglia da cui non si può tornare indietro. Gli sbottona i jeans, quasi li strattona giù assieme ai boxer, e avvolge la mano attorno al suo cazzo. Spadino scotta sotto le sue dita e Aureliano non riesce a sollevare lo sguardo, a distoglierlo da quello che sta facendo. Segue l’istinto e, curvandosi in avanti, sputa sull’erezione. Quando torna su col capo, Spadino insegue le sue labbra umide per un bacio. “Mio adesso.” ringhia Aureliano, i denti che giocano, mordono, graffiano, mentre la sua mano si muove.

 

Spadino lo guida col sollevarsi sinuoso del petto, con l’appesantirsi del suo respiro. “Sempre tuo so’ stato.” ansima, abbandonando le braccia attorno al collo di Aureliano.

 

Ad occhi chiusi, Spadino chiede al tempo di fermarsi, di imprigionarli così, fuori da ogni legge e dentro al cuore pulsante del desiderio. La barba di Aureliano gli solletica il viso, lui ci strofina il naso e lo bacia ancora, sullo zigomo salato di lacrime asciutte e l’angolo contratto della bocca. Poi le sue cosce bianche tremano, si allargano, i piedi che scivolano nella sabbia, e Spadino viene chiamandolo per nome. “Aurelia’...” geme, stringendosi forte a lui come alla vita, un palmo contro la sua nuca rasata e l’altro di piatto contro il muro per non perdere l’equilibrio.

 

Aureliano ha l’orgoglio che arde dentro, il piacere sulla faccia di Spadino la sua vittoria più grande. Lo vede sulle sue guance colorite, che si arrampica sulla fronte e poi slitta lungo le linee marcate delle sopracciglia. Un piacere maschio, come maschio è Spadino, come maschio è lui. Er mondo nun s’è spostato di un centimetro per du’ maschi che se amano, sta ancora là. _Allora lo posso fa’ ancora. Lo posso fa’ quanno vojo, lo posso fa’ sempre_ , pensa Aureliano, e sente il sollievo sbocciargli nel cuore.

 

“Che te ridi, se po’ sape’?”

 

“Rido perché sono un cojone, Spadi’. Un cojone felice.”

 

“Aspetta a parla’. Mo te faccio vede’ io la felicità.” ribatte Spadino, sbarazzandosi in tutta fretta dei pantaloni che gli erano scesi fino alle caviglie. Guarda Aureliano succhiarsi avidamente le nocche striate di bianco mentre gli prende l’altra mano e lo trascina verso la poltrona. Spadino vuole farlo stare bene, vuole che questa notte maledetta possa trasformarsi così che un giorno il suo ricordo sia meno amaro.

 

Una volta seduto, Aureliano si sente vulnerabile ma eccitato da far male. Trattiene il respiro. Mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver mai immaginato quello che adesso è sotto i suoi occhi. Spadino che si toglie la camicia, che lo spoglia liberandolo dei jeans stretti e gli bacia il cazzo duro con quelle labbra fottutamente morbide, rosse e bagnate. Sono da perderci la testa. So’ fatte pe’ questo, pe’ lui soltanto. Nel momento in cui sente la lingua di Spadino premere contro la sua pelle, Aureliano sa di voler essere l’ultimo uomo ad entrare in quella bocca. Spadino lo assaggia con fame lenta, labbra che avanzano sempre più a fondo e poi tornano indietro, portando con sé un sospiro di Aureliano ad ogni centimetro che inghiotte. 

 

Aureliano freme ma non ha bisogno di scopargli la bocca, perché Spadino lo consuma con diligenza mostruosa. Con le dita fra le ciocche nere della cresta, Aureliano lo accarezza, un gesto pigro e delicato che cambia bruscamente in una stretta violenta quando Spadino si fa più audace e lo accoglie tutto in un solo affondo. Il più giovane mugola, la lingua che si agita per combattere l’intrusione, ma lui è testardo e non ha intenzione di lasciar andare quello che si è cacciato in gola. Aureliano lo riempie dolorosamente, gli toglie il fiato, eppure Spadino ne vuole ancora. E allora se lo prende e gli ruba imprecazioni sporche, arrochite, mentre gli pianta le unghie nelle cosce e continua a farsi colpire la gola. Lo fa finché non arriva al limite, finché la mandibola indolenzita non lo implora di rallentare. Ed è succhiando in punta, con la lingua che picchia in basso, che aspetta l’orgasmo di Aureliano. 

 

“Cazzo, Spadi’…” Lo avvisa lui, come se Spadino ne avesse bisogno, come se non lo avvertisse già nell’inquietudine dei suoi muscoli.

 

Spadino lascia che gli scivoli fuori dalle labbra e tira fuori la lingua per raccogliere il frutto dei suoi sforzi. Aureliano lo trova indecente, un’immagine che lo fa ringhiare ancora più forte quando gli viene in faccia, sfinito, scioccato, assolutamente rovinato dal miglior pompino della sua vita.

Con una tempia appoggiata alla coscia dell’altro e lo sguardo puntato su di lui, Spadino ha il ciuffo in disordine, il mento fradicio di seme e saliva, lacrime di fatica che gli arrossano gli occhi e rigano le guance, ed è bellissimo. Ride esausto, sfregandosi la bocca col palmo della mano. “Pure te sei mio adesso.”

 

Aureliano annuisce soltanto, allungando il braccio per sfiorargli un lato rasato della testa. I suoi polpastrelli lo studiano a lungo, amorevoli e delicati. Non l’hanno mai fatto prima, eppure toccare Spadino così lo fa sentire a casa, anche fra le mura fredde di un albergo polveroso. “Vie’ co’ me, te faccio vedere ‘na cosa.”

 

Si rivestono, ormai senza fretta, poi Aureliano gli fa cenno di seguirlo. Dopo una rampa di scale che sembra infinita e nessuna domanda da parte di Spadino, arrivano a una porta che dà sul tetto. Aureliano la apre come se fosse una di quelle che conducono ad un regno segreto, incantato. E in fondo non è molto lontano dalla verità. Si fa da parte, lascia che sia Spadino ad uscire per primo.

 

“Nun sarà come quella che se vede giù ar mare, ma è l'alba. Tutta pe’ noi. Pe’ ricomincia’.” dice Aureliano, a braccia incrociate.

 

Restano fermi, lo sguardo tanto padrone di allargarsi sui tetti differenti fra loro e lungo le strade in lontananza, quanto di inseguire il volo di qualche uccellino mentre si sposta da un albero all’altro. Vista dall’alto, la città ancora intenta a stiracchiarsi sembra un gigante gentile. Questa, però, è una bugia.

 

Sentendosi esposto, piccolo come lo spettatore di un quadro a grandezza naturale, Spadino non può che restringersi fino a diventare un nucleo di rimorso. Pensa che non avrebbe dovuto ammazzare Teo, ma Alex. Pensa che s’è macchiato le mani del sangue sbajato, per il motivo sbajato. Nessuno dovrebbe esse costretto a fa’ quello c’ha fatto lui. Un gesto vigliacco e meschino, e ora non ha idea di come imparare a convivere con la consapevolezza di aver ucciso una persona che se fidava de lui, che je voleva bene. Quella era una cosa che poteva fare Manfredi, al massimo. _Ma che cazzo sono diventato?_

 

È ancora Aureliano a rompere il silenzio, scavalcando la quiete tragica di una Roma appena sveglia e dei pensieri di Spadino. “Te dici che Lele l’aveva capito?”

  
“Che? De noi?” Spadino fa spallucce, scrutando un punto indefinito all'orizzonte. La sua voce è flebile, la gola brucia. Non gli importa, tornerebbe fra le gambe di Aureliano anche subito. “Je farebbe piacere, era n’bravo ragazzo. Ma nun c’avemo mica bisogno d’a benedizione de ‘na guardia, no?” aggiunge, fingendo che a quella battuta possa rispondere un Lele adesso in pace.

 

“Sarebbe bello avecce quella de n’amico però.” Aureliano cerca la sua mano, intreccia le loro dita e preme il palmo contro il suo. “Io nun lo so che te posso da’, Spadi’. C’abbiamo ‘na vita complicata, te c’hai pure ‘na famija. Forse a nascere da n’artra parte poteva esse diverso, ma io e te questo siamo. Nun te posso promette niente, ma vorrei. Questo lo devi sape’.”

  
Spadino si volta a guardarlo, muovendo un mezzo passo di danza per finire fra le sue braccia senza lasciargli la mano. “Me basta.” Sussurra, perdendosi nel riflesso di un’alba rinchiuso nell’azzurro intenso di due occhi stanchi. Se Aureliano lo guarda in quel modo, dev’esserci ancora del buono in lui. “Me basti te, così. Che m’ami. Aureliano Adami…”

 

Aureliano sorride, un po’ intorpidito dalla mancanza di sonno ma abbastanza lucido per confermare quello che non sapeva come dire. “Alberto Anacleti.” scandisce, poi un sospiro. “Romeo e Giulietta ce fanno ‘na pippa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi nascondo: essenzialmente questa one-shot è molto self-indulgent. Avevo bisogno di vederli così, aggrappati ad un minimo di felicità condivisa. Spero di non averli mandati OOC e di non aver offeso indicibilmente il dialetto romanesco.  
> Non scrivevo in italiano da un sacco di tempo, ho dovuto scrollarmi di dosso un po' di ruggine ma è stato divertente! Grazie se siete arrivati fin qui ♥


End file.
